


Even Adults Play House Sometimes

by DantesRedRose23



Category: Gintama
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Baby Character, Bathing/Washing, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Kissing, Mild Language, Mild Sexual Content, Sex, baby fever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 23:43:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11368080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DantesRedRose23/pseuds/DantesRedRose23
Summary: By events hard to explain, Kagura is turned into a baby! You and Gintoki are tasked with the fun job of parenthood until she returns to normal (if she ever does). This predicament however helps Gintoki warm up to the idea of becoming a father someday.





	Even Adults Play House Sometimes

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing of Gintama!
> 
> Author’s Note: I started watching Gintama about a year ago (still haven't finished it yet) and not gonna lie, the anime’s wacky-ness threw me for a loop. But I LOVE THE CHARACTERS SO MUCH and their unique personalities!! When it comes to humor, the anime has no boundaries, and it’s HILARIOUS!!! Those random moments are just so silly. Granted, I want to learn the main story because my love goes to Takasugi <3 <3 <3 and whenever he shows up, the fangirl in me comes out! (The goal is to write a fanfic for him <3) Bottom line, I love the anime and it’s pretty darn good.
> 
> When it comes to Gintoki, my love for that lazy samurai has just grown!! He’s really something and I adore all his characteristics, right down to his appearance, he’s such a HOTTIE <3 Plus, his japanese voice!!! I’m inlove, he’s become my somewhat new obsession.
> 
> So, OF COURSE, I could not NOT write a story for this series! Without a doubt, I want to play with Gintoki’s personality (and trust me, I have ideas for that ;) but for now, this will be my first start for writing Gintama fanfics. So, to all my wonderful readers, I hope you like the series and love Mr. Sakata just as much!! I hope you enjoy this mini-tale~.

Everything ceased and centered around this life changing phenomenon. The noise had receded and drowned out quickly, the ticking from the wall clock the only sound to shatter the silent illusion. Each strum built up the suspense, causing hearts to reach near combustion and dragged on the shocking of reality to happen.  

You stood by the leader of the Yorozuya with crossed arms as he sat behind his desk, stilling waiting for his response after you had delivered the news. For you, this was becoming quite annoying because it shouldn’t have taken him this long to figure out the problem. _Then again, this was Gintoki…_

What had led to this stilled moment was a crisis you faced all morning. At first, you weren’t going to bother the shiroyasha because he was reading his precious JUMP, but this was a mystery even you couldn’t solve. And unfortunately, you couldn’t ignore the situation because the little bundle, now in his hands, was a perfect reminder. So, after struggling to get his attention and tossing the booklet aside, which caused the male to blow up like a bomb, you plopped said ‘predicament’ into his lap.

Gintoki eyed the object and grimaced, his expression going blank. It was small, _very small_ , its wide ocean eyes staring back at him. Its hair was a shade of red, two buns perched on either side of its head. His brows knitted together as he continued to stare, the little person wearing a big, goofy smile and blowing a spit bubble at his confused face.

He had been sitting like this _forever!_

After another millennium had past, Gintoki finally looked up with his dead fish crimson eyes and spoke, “You don’t know who the father is?”

Irritation radiated off you, resulting in {e/c} eyes rolling, and lips mushing together to hold back any sass. Wanting to reach over and smack the back of his head for being himself, instead a breath came out slow to simmer yourself down. Of course, in moments like this, he was going to be comical. “Haha, you’re so funny...no.”

He looked back down at the baby again, really focusing his attention on her features. He picked her up, zooming in at different angles and using the light to highlight her characteristics; she looked oddly familiar. It finally clicked when she stuck her tongue at him, “Oi, Kagura! I think the studio went along with your idea to create a doll of you!”

You huffed and grabbed the baby, “Gintoki, you idiot! _This is Kagura!”_

Silence befell the apartment once more and for minutes, you stood with your partner, just anticipating a response. The information seemed to go over his head, a finger going to his nose and his expression reverting back to a blank slate. Once it started to somewhat process, he revived the dead conversation, “How?”

“I don’t know,” you answered, shaking your head. Kagura then reached for your face, a tiny hand padding along your chin which was returned with a sweet smile, “When I woke up this morning to make breakfast, I found her like this! But apparently, we aren’t the only ones dealing with this either.”

“What do you mean?” he asked, flicking the contents elsewhere.

You bounced the baby on your hip, “I was on the phone with Tae who told me Shinpachi was a baby too! Then I got a call from the Shinsengumi because so is Sougo! We’ve been trying to figure out what happened!”

The silver-haired male laughed, “Those poor bastards.” Adult Sougo was already a pain in the ass, he couldn’t image what Baby Sougo was like; probably a little tyrant since he was Satan’s child. Without a doubt, they had their hands full and he had no sympathy for them.

“Well?” he prompted, moving from his chair to grab the JUMP flown across the room, “Did you find out what happened?” You shook your head again, taking Kagura’s hand so she stopped tugging on your hair, “We have no idea. What do you think, Gintoki?”

“No clue,” he immediately responded, “But you seem to have things under control, so good luck!” You scowled at him, hip sticking out with attitude to demonstrate the very word. Once he took a seat in his throne, you snatched the book again, throwing it to the floor, “Oh no, you don’t! You are going to help me figure this out!"

With a wide-open shriek like a murder was just committed, because honestly one had been, Gintoki stood in horror to his beloved material. Meanwhile, the baby cooed and chuckled, resulting his head to turn in her direction with a demonic glare; it was about to become hell on earth for everybody! “It’s not my fault she’s a baby! What do you want me to do?” he yelled, dramatically slamming his hands on the desk.

You brushed off his temper, stepping closer to show you weren’t chicken to his frightening strength, “If you’re not going to help, fine, but _at least_ go to work!”

He whined with an exaggerated sigh, “No, that’s too much effort! Besides, there is no work.”

A smile spread on your face, happy to pop his little bubble of disbelief. You led him to the door with an encouraging push on his back, “Funny, you should say that because I happen to have three jobs for you.” The shiroyasha groaned as he dragged his feet, complaining with every inch, “{Name}...”

“Oh, you poor baby~” you replied sarcastically, “Someone has to make rent around here, being a private assassin only does so much!”

He continued to bitch, putting on his boots while voicing his colorful opinion and making sure you heard every word with every gesture and facial expression. With a smiling front, you listened, knowing well that after he was done talking shit, he would get to work. You just wanted to demonstrate that as a loving partner, you would be attentive to his feelings.

Once he stood outside the door, ready to leave, you handed him the tasks, reviewing each one, “These are real easy, Gintoki. All you gotta do is find a cat, be an escort, and do some construction on those houses that were hit by that storm last week.”

He stopped his futile struggling and settled down, an arm resting in his kimono while his opposite hand scratched the back of his head, eyes turned elsewhere, “Yeah, yeah, I hear ya.”

You smiled to his nonchalant person, knowing he’d accomplish what was asked of him, “Thank you. While you do that, I’m going to stay here and try to figure out what happened to Kagura. She can’t stay like this.” You looked down at the bundle and shared a heartening stare with a touch of your noses, before presenting her to the white-haired samurai, voice teasing, “You wanna say goodbye to _Daddy_?”

The nickname made his face contort in confusion and slight surprise. It’s not that he hadn’t heard it before, in fact he’s made you _scream it_ on several occasions, but it was used in a much different context this time. “ _’Daddy’?_ Yeah, I don’t think so.” Another giggle left your pretty lips, “Doesn’t it feel like that though? A wife and daughter saying goodbye to their husband and father? I think it’s cute.”

“Don’t do that,” he chided, pinching Kagura’s cheeks and giving a stretch, “Take this seriously, I don’t think Kagura wants to be stuck like this forever. On the other hand, being surrounded by boobs and having your ass wiped doesn’t sound so bad…”

You frowned to his one track-mind. “Ya know, this would be good practice…for when we start our own family.”

Gintoki ceased all action, becoming still as statue and silent as a wall. He wasn’t sure how to respond to such a loaded topic that’s been discussed once or twice before; a concrete answer had yet to still be determined. He trended lightly around this area and used his humor, “Y-y-yeah…but come on? Me? A Dad? You know, I’m not allowed to parent.”

“I think you’re not giving yourself enough credit, Gintoki. You wouldn’t be as bad as you think,” you spoke with a motivated tone, hoping to lighten his attitude towards it. “Remember the Infant Strife Arc from, like, Season 2? You were a pretty good guardian.”

You weren’t pressing the male for such a thing to happen and this probably wasn’t the best way to bring up the controversial subject, but you wanted him to put more thought into it.

“W-w-well t-that was acting!” he stammered, a nervous loud chuckle filling the air, “The writers made me act like that! Well, look at the time, I should really get to work!” Like a fire was under his ass, he proceeded to leave. Just then Baby Kagura began to fidget and slightly whine, arms stretching for Gintoki and hands gesturing that she wanted him to hold her; the male halted his escape and pulled away a little.

You confronted her, leveling her face to yours, “I’m sorry honey, but you can’t go with Daddy. He has to go.” You extended her to him again and by leaning forward, she was able to grab hold of his cheeks, ocean eyes focused and meeting his crimson ones. She planted a sloppy wet kiss just by the corner of his mouth, giggling when he instantly reached up to wipe it off, spitting in exaggeration; the excessive saliva was _not_ necessary.

You honestly couldn’t help but laugh, hiding it behind your hand; even Baby Kagura was as big a goof ball as her older self. Once he stopped his dramatic motions, he was going to offer another colorful piece of his mind, but you spoke before he could, “Well I’m just saying.” With a flop of your hand to dismiss the earlier discussion, you then reached out and pulled him into a sweet kiss that lingered with a few pecks, “Bye~”

Gintoki stood there dumbfounded; a million thoughts ran through his head. For one, that was a damn good kiss and he could use another. But the biggest thing was how he comprehended what just took place. He did agree with you, that it felt and looked like a family saying goodbye and, for an instant in that setting, it seemed believable.

He has said before how a family is all someone really needs in life; having those who love you dearly is motivating and wonderful to return too. Of course, the others made up his family, but the thought has crossed his mind before about having a more _legitimate_ family: his own flesh and blood. After being together for nearly three years, it has come up in conversations, it was just never followed through because a consensus was never reached and the discussion would die without a solid answer; not to mention his countless jokes about being a terrible father would slowly kill the topic.

 _Gintoki a father?_ He scoffed to the mere thought of it. _Could such a thing be for him?_ He wasn’t responsible enough to legally watch over another human being. He may have kidded about being a horrible parent, but then he wasn’t joking either. His fear centered around his ability to be in a such a role and even though he was confident in you, he wasn’t too confident in himself. But in that passing moment, his uncertainty may have wavered and having that family someday would be, infact, nice. 

The Yorozuya leader brushed off the thought and with dread for his upcoming work, headed for the stairwell. Besides, he probably wouldn’t be helping the world by giving it another him.

**_*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_ **

With a big yawn, aching back, and tired eyes, Gintoki trudged through his front door, announcing his arrival in a weak voice. He pulled his boots off, feeling a swarm of relief when the sole touched the cold wooden floor. If there was one thing he didn’t like about work, it was the soreness left behind. Granted, it displayed a ‘ _hard’s day work’_ , but he called bullshit on that. Another thing was the people and how slave-driving they can be; each one of his jobs requested something extra of him. After a fun game of hide-and-seek with that damn furball of a cat, he had to wash it. After escorting the client, he had to guard them. The construction may have needed an extra pair of hands for another project, but that work was probably the most enjoyable; he was actually very capable with his hands. Plus, he liked the company of the elderly men he was working beside.

Regardless, he was paid for his services, so... _yay!_

The samurai slid the door open to his living room, seeing his lover on the phone and the baby on the floor with Sadaharu. When his eyes met yours, you acknowledged him, and put an end to your conversation, “Look Kagura, Daddy is home.” He gave a momentary dead glare before dragging his hunched self over to you, placing a small pouch in your waiting palm. Of course, you were in charge of finances, if not, he’d be sitting at the pachinko machines right now, _losing_ all the earnings.

You voiced your gratitude and disappeared into the kitchen while Gintoki plopped himself down on the couch, legs spread out, and arms thrown across the top along with his head. He sank into the cushion with ease, appreciating the feeling of his muscles and bones relaxing with a deep breath escaping his chest. A surprise kiss on the cheek drew his attention and he was greeted by the love of his life: strawberry milk. The samurai’s eyes lit up like a child on Christmas day and in seconds the cup was pressed to his face. You gave him another peck, “Thank you for your hard work. Dinner will be ready in a second and then we can talk.” He gave an awkward nod, the glass practically glued to his lips and all his attention put into the dairy product.

After consuming half of the pink treat, he took a moment to breath, grinning like a pure idiot. His eyes shifted to the baby, watching her roll a blue ball to Sadaharu, who would bump it back with his nose. She giggled and clapped her hands in entertainment while the big white dog barked his happiness. He had no idea where the ball came from, but the scene was cute nonetheless, an adoring smile appearing.

The laughter of the baby was so foreign to the house yet filled the room and created such a warm, light atmosphere. Topped with great smelling food cooked by a beautiful woman, he took a moment to appreciate this lifestyle. For a brief minute, he pictured himself in this setting _permanently_ and admitted that he could return home to something like this.

He took a victory sip to the realization before doing a double-take of Kagura and Sadaharu causing him to choke. _Where_ did that blue ball come from actually? And that yellow printed dress, Kagura was now wearing?

Carefully, Gintoki swept the room, noting all the new additions that caused his shock and horror to expand. Toy blocks and animals were scattered on the floor; a box or two of diapers on the platform as well. On the table were bottles and tiny dishware, the couch also holding a few folded pastel colored blankets and clothes. All these new baby essentials haunted him, hollowness swallowing his being as images of money being thrown away projected in his mind.

“{Name}!!!” Gintoki screamed like he just saw a ghost. You re-entered the main room to his piercing wail, the sound making you cringe as you placed the dishes on the table, “What?”

“Uh,” he began, gesturing with his hands, “What the hell is all this!?”

Your lover’s over-dramatic actions made you think his behavior was getting _real_ old in this situation. You went to grab Kagura, “It's for her. We don't know how long she's going to stay like this so it's better we have what she needs. Besides, I do recall someone saying to take this seriously~” You took a seat with the Yato baby on the opposite couch, fitting a bib around her neck, and swooning over how cute she looked!

Gintoki, on the other hand, wasn't so swooned, frowning to your reverse tactic, “But all this stuff!? You didn't need to buy the whole damn store!” It wasn't so much about the items, it was just the quantity. Children were little money vacuums! Finances were tight enough as it was, he seriously didn't need this bill of expenses. Plus, that money could be for something more useful! For example, his fun nights of gambling.

You brushed off his words with a scoff, preparing the plates, “You’re gonna be one of those cheap Dads, aren't you? Honestly Gintoki, we don't know the circumstances of this situation, so it's better we have everything just in case.”

The white-haired male didn’t like it, but understood the purpose of what was said. What stuck with him was the first part, though. Hell yeah, he was going to be a “cheap Dad.” That’ll teach his child the value of money and how life is do-able without all that fancy shit. He didn't voice this opinion however, letting his expression say it all, and sat in silence till you finished with the food. Afterwards, you all gave your thanks for the meal and began to eat.

As the samurai continued his upset demeanor, you catered to Kagura, making sure to mush up her food to swallow properly. She was at the months of _‘I use my hands for everything’_ and ignored the spoon offered, shoveling food into her mouth in numerous ways. Of course, that created a mess but regardless it got in there. You laughed to her display and began to eat, reaching out to help her if need be. It was honestly nice to eat with her by your side in this form; you couldn't describe the feeling but it was fuzzy as it welled up in the center of your stomach.

Gintoki was compelled to watch too, face becoming light her baby antics; it was funny to see that her appetite hasn’t faded despite her condition. He shoved a piece of broccoli in his mouth before speaking, “So, have you figured out what happened to our little Yorozuya?”

You dapped Kagura’s face with her bib, “I honestly have no idea, I've thought of all the possible scenarios! Tae and Kondou even called again and we brainstormed.”

“Oh, they’re still alive?” he joked, reaching over for more meat, “I wouldn't be surprised if that little brat was firing a gun at them right now.”

You shouldn't have chuckled, but you did. “Honestly Gintoki...he probably has them tied up and hanging from a tree somewhere.” You both shared a laugh, deciding a few more jokes were harmless. This wasn’t the best way to resolve the issue, but it was _a little_ funny.

“But seriously, I have no clue what's going on,” steering the conversation back on track. In that moment, Kagura pushed her bowl to you, indicating she wanted more. “Maybe it was something she ate? I told you to stop letting her pick through the trash.”

“That's not my fault!” the shiroyasha defended. {e/c} eyes shot him a glare, “You're the one that taught her that!” He kept his mouth shut then, attention drifting with an oblivious expression. You shook your head in victory.

The male scooped up his second bowl of rice as you continued sharing possible ideas, a light bulb flickering in your head, “Do you think it could’ve been from those fortunes we got?”

Just days prior, you had attended a mysterious festival, drawn to its attractions by the oddly sized food. A traveling fortune teller pulled you all aside and read your palms. Her words were haunting, yet spoken in such velvet that lead to the persuasion she was telling the truth; well maybe except for Gintoki and Shinpachi, but whatever.

You snapped your fingers in certainty, “That has to be it! Her powers were real and what she predicted came true!” Hands began to make wild gestures to the girl, who was now rolling her food into balls, to prove such a thing was right! Suddenly, though, you stopped, “Dammit, I can’t remember Kagura’s fortune though. Something about ‘missed youthful days’…?”

The shiroyasha had finished his meal and sat causally with his ankle across his knee, arm slung ontop of the couch while the other rested on his full stomach. His gaze swept onto Kagura with much skepticism, looking at you like others did to him; like you lost your mind. His head slanted, “You honestly believe that? The power of some teller? That's ridiculous. Nope, don't buy it.”

After serving Kagura yet another plate, you gave your lover an unbelievable expression, “Seriously? You don’t believe that? Do you see the century we live in? We walk alongside animals and monsters. We have a dog who worked alongside a priestess and can turn into a beast! Your little “weather girl” is associated with demons and can harness their power! And you’re seriously telling me, you don't believe in the magic of a fortune teller?”

His dead fish stare was your only response.

With a huff, you rolled your eyes and mumbled how his lazy ass wasn’t helping, pretending it was an unrelated comment when he heatedly asked what you said. Kagura finished her fifth serving rather quickly and began bouncing on the cushion, leaning towards Gintoki with grabby hands. Once you noticed her wish to be with the man, you helped her down from the couch, “You wanna go to Daddy?”

“You’re still on that?” he said, clicking his tongue, “Keep saying that and she’s going to believe that we are.” Despite his tone of displeasure, he welcomingly opened his arms to her as she shuffled her way to him. He scooped her up and settled in her into his lap, where she giggled and tugged on his white kimono.

You crossed your arms and leaned back, wanting so bad to make a remark about his action, but said otherwise, “What’s wrong with that? That’s practically how she sees us anyway, it wouldn’t make a difference. I’m also trying to make light of this, so just play house along with me, okay? Man, you never complained before about me calling you, _Daddy~”_

Gintoki held Kagura by her armpits, so she could stand on his knees. The corners of his lips turned up as he bounced her. “That’s because my ******** was in your ********.”**

His vulgar talk slapped you like white glove and instantly you jumped from the couch with a maddening blush, covering the baby’s ears despite the past moment, “Gintoki! What is wrong with you! There’s a child right here!”

“What?” he replied innocently, standing to your level and sharing a confused look with Kagura who mimicked the action, “It was beeped out. See? You even heard the noise.”

You pinched the bridge of your nose in slight frustration. _“Oh my god…”_ Gintoki continued to share a telepathic moment with Kagura, shrugging his shoulders like he no idea what was wrong. He then passed you the baby, “Well, you have fun playing house some more. I’m gonna go take a bath.”

You took her with ease and watched him depart, seriously contemplating what you saw in that man enough to be with him. What made the moment worse, was to see Kagura imitate him and adopt his straightforward persona, like she too, saw nothing wrong with his explicit speech. With a bubbly voice, you mentioned to her that she wasn’t going to spend time with ‘Daddy’ anymore and carried her off to the kitchen to begin cleaning. As a mental note to yourself, you decided to never leave your future children alone with him.

The leader of the Yorozuya sat in the tub, an arm resting on the brim and a knee up. After such a day of many tasks, he needed a quiet soak to sort out the mess in his head. With closed eyes, he let the seconds tick by to simply enjoy his solitude. He sank further into the warm water, relishing in the laps of the liquid to his body, a deep breath filling the air.

He pondered on his subordinate’s situation. If your theory was right and a teller was able to reduce her age back, then all the other fortunes she predicated would have come true. He didn’t know about your fortune, but _“something you once imagined will become a reality”_ didn’t happen to him. If that was the case, he would have won at Pachinko and be filthy stinkin’ rich, not wallowing in his poverty still. Even then, there was nothing else in life he wished for; he was (mostly) content. So, he couldn’t say for sure if his fortune was accurate but nothing spectacular has happened.

As for other theories? He didn’t really have any others, so that put him back at square one.

Gintoki slowly rotated his neck, a pop releasing much tension on his right side. He rubbed over the spot and tried producing more ideas but unexpectedly his thoughts went adrift and he let them play out. He absent-mindedly smiled to the flooded images of a baby, _his baby_ , reaching out for him like Kagura did. Dare he say it, but his heart fluttered to having that interaction. His imagination switched to you and how you two stood proudly by one another as he held your produced infant. Honestly, he admired the way you handled Kagura as a ‘Mom’ and acted as the ‘Wife’ to him; he had no doubt you’d be magnificent as such a person.

However, that didn’t change the viewpoint on himself. The thought bubble exploded and he grimaced. No reason to get attached to the idea of being ‘Mommy & Daddy’ when this situation was temporary. Kagura would be back to normal in no time, baby season would be over, and everything will go back to normal of lazy, bickering, someone-needs-help-that-I-don’t-need-to-get-involved-with-but-I-will-because-I’m-just-that-guy days. Everything would be fine.

A knock brought his attention back and much to his surprise when the door slid open, he was greeted with you and Kagura covered in quite a mess. You held her up with an apologetic frown, feeling utterly ridiculous that things escalated to such chaos. “I’m sorry to ask but can Kagura take a bath with you?”

“What happened,” he asked, crimson eyes wide and confused. You began stripping Kagura from her attire, “We were in the kitchen cleaning up. She threw a toy and it knocked over a bowl of pudding on the counter…and I slipped in it…”

From all the contents of the story, Gintoki had to ask one very vital question, “Did you save the pudding at least?” You gave a huff and shot an _“are you serious”_ look in his direction before taking the shower head and hosing away the dessert. The samurai didn’t even have the chance to give his consent before the baby was in the water with him, floating from a yellow-spotted device that held her up by her midsection. “Here’s some toys and her bath soap, in case you need it. I’m gonna go clean that disaster out there,” you announced as you left.

Well, there went his peace and quiet. With a scratch to the back of his head and nerves bubbling in his stomach, he looked elsewhere, wondering how to handle the situation. It was just a bath, no big deal, maybe slightly awkward because of their nudity, but nothing to be uncomfortable about. As long as she had no recollection of this moment when she turned back into an adult, everything would be good. Because he sure as hell was going to erase this memory from his mind!

Kagura floated in wait, wide ocean eyes drawing his attention and for minutes they were locked in a perplexed staring match. “What are you looking at?” Gintoki asked awkwardly, finally breaking the silence, “Play with your toys.” He drifted the multicolored ducks in her path and easily she became entertained, reaching out for the red and purple one.

With a cough to settle himself, he rested his head on his knuckles and simply watched her play, sometimes using a finger to steer back any ducklings that afar. This wasn’t as bad as he imagined. It was interesting to watch her, somewhat understanding what was happening with her numerous emotions telling the story; apparently the blue and pink duck weren’t friends. He even found himself laughing when she got dramatic, flailing her arms because the green duck was making her upset. A pat to the head calmed her down and he introduced the yellow duck with a silly quack; she giggled then and splashed some water around.

Gintoki noticed some chocolate still left in her hair, stumbling upon a lot more of the sweet treat decorating the strands. With the rag in hand and soap to coat, he spun her slightly to the side and wiped away the mess with careful strokes; he made sure to part her hair too, just to be safe. As he finished, he swept around her neck, clearing away any hidden dessert, “There. All clean, kiddo.” Kagura gawked at him for a second before smiling one of her usual happy smiles. She pushed some ducklings to him, holding out the yellow one with eager. Adornment dawned his face and he grabbed the toy, squishing it to squirt water in her face. She laughed and clapped her hands, grabbing a duck and trying to imitate his action. Such a reaction caused a similar laugh to erupt from his chest, rich and vibrant. Thus, began their play time.

“I hear laughing,” you voiced a few minutes later. Witnessing the two engage in such childish behavior was a rare sight and you admired for a few seconds. When Gintoki noticed your presence, he pulled the duck off his head, mumbling from embarrassment with crossed arms that Kagura placed it there. You smirked and nodded in agreement, leaning down to pick the girl up with a towel, “Did you have fun in the bath? Daddy looked like he was having fun.” He would’ve argued but you were laughing like an evil villain as you left to tease him further. He found himself laughing as well.

He emerged moments later, walking to the room as he rubbed a towel on his damp hair. Once in the space, he saw you cuddling Kagura who wore a fresh pink, onesie with her hair fixed into her signature buns. You were allowing her hands to hold your face as you pretended to munch on her cheeks, bubbly laughter outlining the walls. Gintoki relaxed and smiled pleasantly.

You swooned at her chuckles before putting play time to a stop. Mentioning that it was now bedtime, you grabbed the bottle by your side. “You’re feeding her again?” the shiroyasha questioned, walking over to stand close. “Well, she is a Yato baby,” you called over your shoulder before turning to him, “I did whatever research I could on our superior alien race child and learned they need to eat more. One bottle before bed, should be fine.”

He leaned over to peer at her, her cheeks puffed with her tongue poking out between her lips; she was still in a playful and happy mood. Gintoki also noticed the slump and lax in your posture, taking note of some of the chocolate mess still decorating your appearance. He mentally praised your endurance to manage everything and since you did accomplish all these household and parenting tasks on your own, he figured he could offer some help.

Gintoki draped the towel on your head and clasped his arms, “Here, I’ll take her. You look like you could use a bath.” His tone then switched to cutesy, “Let’s give Mommy a break for awhile.”

Surprised yet pleased by his choice of words, your eyes sparkled a bright {e/c}, “I knew you’d warm up to it! Oh my god, thank you!” You passed him the baby, the man adjusting his hold to better accommodate her; the gesture was precious and you revered the way she perfectly fit into his embrace. You relayed a few tips as you handed over the bottle, giving a confident smile before saying one final thought, “See, you’re a natural.”

Nearly running to the bathroom to escape your duties, you sighed to be free; so, you may have taken your time. You lathered and scrubbed with a sweet-smelling fragrance to dawn your skin in smoothness. You made sure the bath water was just right before stepping into the tub and nearly melting to its comfort. You sank as far as you could, resting your head on the rail, and closing your eyes. This was heaven!

After such a long day, you need this peace and self-care. Managing Kagura’s case was so difficult, especially since you had no leads to find a solution. Not even Otae or Kondou had a vague idea of what to do. So, you spent the day crafting and recalling any information to help, all the while adjusting and providing Kagura with what a babe needed. Maybe, you may have gone alittle overboard with the purchases but suddenly everything looks so cute and _“Oh my god, she has to have this!”_ It was all for her situation, so it was justifiable.

You didn’t feel any closer to solving the mystery but with some control of the predicament and help of your partner, who were grateful too right now, you felt things would work out; somehow they always did. And, to be honest, you didn’t mind playing ‘Mommy’ for the day. Considering the way things normally run around the Yorozuya, you were already in that role. It wasn’t an easy feat but you succeeded and enjoyed watching over her. You honestly couldn’t name the feelings that filled your heart when watching Kagura play, hearing her laugh, or see her smile, but it was wonderful. Just as amazing as watching Gintoki fill in that role.

You slipped deeper into the bath with a heavy sigh of relief, rubbing your arms with water to soothe more, and let your mind wander to the all thoughts you’ve had about being parents. Of course, ideas similar to these appeared while being with Gintoki. You were with the man you loved deeply, so it was only natural you wanted to start a family with him. You just weren’t sure what he was so paranoid about. Previous decisions showed it wasn’t that he didn’t want kids, but he seemed to harbor some fear that he would never fully explain. He would just joke about being a horrible parent, which you knew was a lie. You honestly wished he would tell you, so he could be reassured of his ability. You weren’t going to pressure him for a child since you knew the load of responsibilities it came with, but one day in your futures, you’d loved to be the mother of his kids.

With a chuckle and light smile to final thoughts of little versions of yourselves running around the apartment, you stepped from the bath. You dried and draped one of Gintoki’s kimonos on your shoulders, tying it around the waist. It may have been big on you, but it was comforting to wear something loose fitting; plus the smell of him provided its own appeal. You stepped from the bathroom, body light and refreshed from such a long day of playing mother. You would have stayed longer, but you didn’t need Gintoki fending from himself against the baby. Oddly enough though, it was quiet so maybe things were fine…or he maybe he was dead…

With a few brush strokes to your damp hair, you trailed off to the bedroom, standing in awe to the scene behind the door. The white-haired samurai stood with Kagura closely cradled in his arms, warmth and protection radiating off his embrace. He gently rocked her, voice low and soft as he enchanted her with one his famous, crazy stories. She stared back at him with half open eyes, comfortable in her position.

The scene was absolutely beautiful, seeing a side of Gintoki that others doubted he could demonstrate; definitely a reason why you fell inlove with him. But it wasn’t his stance, it was the tender expression he wore while looking down at the little girl in his arms. It was a passionate face, an interested face, a face that displayed love. He wore this face when he was standing up for a belief or defending the ones he cherished. Gintoki Sakata has fallen for this baby and to see that was _beautiful._

You approached with a loving smile, hands gently rubbing his biceps, “Indulging her in one of your many tales, huh?” Gintoki spared a quick glance, a pleased grin on his lips. You rested on his muscle, peering over at Kagura, “Seems like she’s ready for bed. Thank you so much, Gintoki. I’ll take it from here.”

With a nod, he slipped the baby into your open arms, a hand remaining on her back once she was settled and secured on your shoulder; her little frame slumped onto yours in complete relaxation. Your hand replaced Gintoki’s, a reassuring smile exchanged between you both before he took a spot on the shared futon. His eyes drifted back, simply observing. Kagura already had her eyes closed, a soft expression dawning her face as her thumb suckled in her mouth. Gently, you swayed your body, head perched on the right side of her back with fingers thoughtfully and sweetly stroking along her spine to soothe. You wore a relaxed expression as well, enjoying and drowning in the feeling produced from being in contact with a child; the simple joy between a mother and her baby.

The Yorozuya leader sat in awestruck, heart slowly melting before him. In this moment, the biggest epiphany hit him like a rock smashing into glass. What really triggered this realization was his white kimono wrapped around you. To see the woman, he could proudly call _his_ own, the one he loved wearing _his_ attire, cuddling _his_ child with all the love and affection she had even towards him was the fantasy he created. The envision he had wasn’t nearly as magnificent as seeing it in reality.

And now that the samurai did see it and experience the intense emotions that came, this was no longer going to be a dream…

Continuing to rock Kagura, her little snore indicated she was asleep and as much as you didn’t want to put her down, your arm was becoming tired. With another squeeze and snuggle, you crept over to the bed purchased just for her, and gently laid her down, pulling the covers up to rest below her chin. You stayed with her a few more seconds, patting her chest, to make sure she was truly asleep.

You placed a kiss on her plump cheek as a final ‘goodnight’ and made your way to your plait with Gintoki, plopping down and resting back against him with all your weight, an exhausted sigh heard. “Taking care of a baby is such hard work! ‘Mommy’ is so tired!” The samurai encircled his arms around you, pulling you close with his head resting beside your forehead. His presence was so inviting and bolstering, you snuggled closer and relished in his warmth.

“Hey now, doesn’t _‘Daddy’_ get some love, too?” he voiced, tone husky and alittle thick. Gintoki suddenly picked up your chin, lips enclosing yours in deep, needy kiss. Each maneuver of his mouth was soft yet hungry, his hand smoothing over your cheek, and cupping the back of your head to hold. As he continued to twist his lips with yours, he moved your body around, his kimono awkwardly scrunching around your midsection so your hips could straddle him. Thoughtlessly, your hands went to his shoulders for balance, kiss never faltering and becoming harder with each peck.

Your lover secured his grip, an arm slithering around your waist while the other repositioned itself on your exposed thigh, caressing and gripping your ass to further pull you into his lap and rub his apparent erection. A moan was heard in between a kiss, your body heating up from the friction of his hard length now greeted with your sex and causing many sensations to shoot up your spine. Gintoki never slowed his actions, his own growl released and pressing more to continue the sexual build up.

With these pleasurable strokes lapping at your skin, you moaned again into his mouth, breath becoming slightly ragged and forced to pull away. Your eyes landed on a certain sleeping beauty then…

You patted his shoulder as a signal to stop, his mouth now latched onto your neck, and giving a rough bite. A squeak escaped your lips, “Gintoki~ wait! Ah~ we can’t…” Your excessive pats caused his head to lift, clouded red eyes expressing much disapproval, “What? Why?” Your head gestured and he followed, yet completely unfazed by the child. Instead, his response was to push you on your back, his muscular build situated between your legs, and a devilish smile curving on his face, “Guess, you’ll just have to be quiet. Once I start, you won’t want me to stop, I promise~.”

Such a sinful declare resulted in a pout and glare, argumentative words ready to explain why such an idea was bad. Yet, your current position was masking your sense of judgement. His wicked smirk, sculpted body, and slow gyrating hips were making your hormones flare; another wave of pleasure rolling up your frame and swelling around your core.

With a defeated look, you whispered approval, a blush sweeping your cheeks. “You’re the worst,” you had to add, just to shield this shameful lust. Gintoki only chuckled, grinding his covered length into you with descending lips, “Hmm~ you’re just as bad~.” You welcomed his kiss with every touch and caress of his exploring hands, bucking your hips to continue the contact and contain the now building ache for him.

The shiroyasha groaned to the action deeply, making short work of both attires to get what he was craving for most. He slipped your underwear from your body with ease, leaning back up to pull his green shirt over his head, and push his matching bottoms far enough to expose his solid length. For further enjoyment, he slid his cock on your folds, another groan leaving his chest from the sensation. You gave a shy moan, biting on a finger to contain the noise. The site was erotic and erased his control, the man reaching for your arm to pull you up.

You straddled his hips once again and in a matter of seconds, the head of his hardness was pushing into your entrance with ease. A tremor shook your body as each inch housed into your body, mouth going to his shoulder to capture your silent cries. “That feels so good. Let me all the way in {Name},” Gintoki forwardly moaned in your ear, loving how your heat hugged tightly around him; this was the kind of love he needed.

Fully seated in his lap, his thrusts started slow and long, enjoying the feel and sensual sensations drowning your nerves. His hands found your hips and guided you up and down at his pleasure, mouth attaching to your chest because such an area should have a mark or two. He loosened the tie to his kimono, allowing the cloth to slip down, and reveal more of your creamy skin. You whimpered to the suction, an arm entangling around his upper back to keep a steady stance while the other around his head to take hold of his white curls.

The soft pull, fueled his actions, and he thrusted up harder, forcing a moan to reach the ceiling, “Oh~ Gintoki~.” The shiroyasha chuckled and teased, “Don’t you mean _‘Daddy~_ ’.” You blushed and buried your face in his neck only making him want to torture you further. He purposely kept up his pace, leaning back on one arm while the other held your waist to watch you instinctively ride his cock. No site could be prettier.

The build-up was reaching higher, an orgasm slowly burning circling around your lower regions. No doubt, he was on the verge too, his actions becoming slightly frantic and sloppy. When the tip of his cock hit dead center into your sweet bundle of nerves, you clutched onto him, voice projecting into his neck for cancellation, “Gintoki~~!” Your walls clamped down on him, squeezing and stroking his length just right, he had to bite back similar moan.

Now with skin pressed together, bodies rutting against one another to cause a hot friction, your peaks were threatening close. His strong hands found your hips once more and the thrusts became nearly animalistic, the sounds of wet sexes and moans of one another the heat needed to bring sweet ecstasy. The realization of not wearing a condom hit you abruptly, “Gintoki~ ah~ ah~ you~ have to~”

The white-haired male mashed his lips to yours, not wanting the end of that sentence and threw his hips up to distract. Your orgasm occurred seconds later like waves crashing, both your bodies jerking together to the intensity; warmth coated your insides in complete euphoria. His mouth swallowed the volume of your moan that came with your release, glad he was kissing you so Kagura did not wake. Strong hands moved and glided from your waist to your back, sliding along the skin, and holding you to him to ride out the orgasm with a few upward motions of your joined bodies.

As the afterglow died, you both settled on the bed. He lay flat on his back with an arm pulling you to his side, your head resting on his sturdy chest. Fingertips daintily grazed your shoulder while the other laced itself in yours to fully engulf in this moment of cuddling. His ruthless action was intentional but not without reason. Gintoki had reached his resolve and though he should have probably mentioned it before hand, one could say, he was just caught up in the moment and didn’t want it to die.

“{Name}” he called softly.

You hummed in response, still relishing in the pleasure ghosting in your frame from such a fast yet satisfying round of sex. When you felt his chest rise and drop slowly, you looked up, and expected he was about to say something profound.

He held his gaze to the ceiling and spoke his honesty, “I’ve been thinking about us starting a family like we’ve talked about. At first, I wasn’t sure. I didn’t have parents, so I’m afraid I won’t know how to be a ‘Dad’. I’m not sure if I could love or help my child the way they need. But when I did think about having a family, I knew I didn’t want them to grow up like I did. They wouldn’t be alone. Life is unpredictable, so unfortunately, I wouldn’t always have the answer to their problems and that’s what terrifies me, there is no right way to parent. There is no guide, you just do it. And after seeing today the way you handled Kagura, I know that having you by my side would make becoming a parent easier…”

You were honestly speechless, completely unsure of how to respond. _What was he trying to say…?_  

The shiroyasha felt like he was rambling at this point. “So,” he began, eyes staring intently into yours with his thumb sweeping your wrist gently, “If you’re ready and willing…do you want to start a family with me?”

Emotions flooded your heart like an exploded dam, the organ swelling from the sincerity of such a question with a certain and loving expression. A nod was the only response you could muster, mind finally giving a solid ‘yes’ with your lips already pressed to his in utter happiness. Gintoki beamed and cupped your cheek, pulling you in deeper for a passionate kiss that intertwined your feelings for each other in complete bliss.

Suddenly he pulled away, head staring into the direction of the baby bed. You followed his gaze, slightly upset by the absence of his lips, “What’s wrong?” He shook his head, “It’s nothing. Just, isn’t this the part where the baby starts crying to stop the parents from getting busy, again?”

You chuckled and wrapped your arms around his neck, wanting his sweet caresses again, “Kagura sleeps like a log, she’ll be out the whole night.” Your answer fueled his inner beast and in seconds, he rolled you over, a lecherous smile dawning his handsome face complete with matching eyes, “Then I guess we can start round 2 of making our child…”

**Author's Note:**

> Sadly, I’m not satisfied with how this turned out; I adjusted it and edited it so many times! The outline and plot I wrote, seems to have shifted when described in the text. I can see the story…but I don’t think its…good… And I just think the length and word count was too long, making some parts slightly unnecessary. Nor do I think I captured Gintoki’s personality too well with his dialogue. Mmmm, maybe because I took too long to write this. Oh well, its decent, and I’ll just try my hardest on the next one! 
> 
> Thanks for reading ^^ Hope you liked it!


End file.
